holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy World War
Holy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Naruto, Tales of Zestiria, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, Blue Exorcist and Assassination Classroom verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020-21). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "Autistic-Grizzly". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis or Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in 2022. It is also rated T. Overview In the vast regions of the universe, there were two unknown gods: one of light, and one of darkness. They've battled for three millennium over the fate of humanity and the universe, through multiple reincarnations of themselves to maintain their existence. As the god of darkness gathers an army of evil, the goddess of light summons heroes from eight different worlds to destroy ten temples created by the god of darkness and protect all life before the evil god consumes everything in madness and malevolence. With all nine worlds at stake, a large gang of young heroes are put to the ultimate test as they find the gems, battle old and supernatural enemies, learn about Earth's culture, forge a bond that is so deep like family, and create choices that will decide their own futures forever! Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Acts of Order *Pegasus Kouga *Naruto Uzumaki **Kurama *Sorey *Natsu Dragneel **Happy *Monkey D. Luffy **Blizzard *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rin Okumura **Kuro *Nagisa Shiota **Blue The Alliance *Aquila Yuna *Hinata Hyuga *Rose *Lucy Heartfilia *Nami *Orihime Inoue *Shiemi Moriyama **Nee *Kaede Kayano *Lionet Souma *Dragon Ryuho *Wolf Haruto *Orion Eden *Apus Sachi *Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi *Rock Lee *Mikleo *Lailah *Edna *Zaveid *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Wendy Marvell **Carla *Romeo Conbolt *Juvia Lockser *Gajeel Redfox **Pantherlily *Levy McGarden *Roronoa Zoro *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook *Monkey D. Aika **Kumi *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai *Ryuji Suguro *Konekomaru Miwa *Renzo Shima *Izumo Kamiki *Karma Akabane *Tomohito Sugino *Yuma Isogai *Hiroto Maehara *Manami Okuda *Yukiko Kanzaki *Rio Nakamura *Megu Kataoka *Hinata Okano *Toka Yada *Masayoshi Kimura *Hinano Kurahashi *Taiga Okajima *Sosuke Sugaya *Koki Mimura *Yuzuki Fuwa *Ryunosuke Chiba *Rinka Hayami *Kotaro Takebayashi *Sumire Hara *Ryoma Terasaka *Taisei Yoshida *Takuya Muramatsu *Kirara Hazama *Itona Horibe Allies *Elysium *Athena's Army **Kido Saori/Athena **Sagittarius Seiya **Libra Shiryu **Cygnus Hyoga **Andromeda Shun **Phoenix Ikki **Aries Kiki **Taurus Harbinger **Gemini Integra **Leo Mycenae **Scorpio Sonia **Ophiuchus Shaina **Raki **Selene *Pallas *Titan *Kakashi Hatake *Alisha Diphda *Jellal Fernandes *Meredy *Mavis Vermillion *Jimbei *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Yukio Okumura *Shura Kirigakure *Korosensei *Ritsu *Tadaomi Karasuma *Irina Jelavić/Bitch-sensei *Celestial Spirits **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Plue **Horologium *Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) **Commander Elias Forton **Lieutenant Colonel Troy Redfield **Lieutenant Madison Hawkeye **Agent Ben Briggs *Sarutobi Clan **Gen Sarutobi **Mikasa Sarutobi *Hercules *Chiron *Godzilla *King Kong Antagonists *Nightmare *Acts of Chaos **Venus **Madara Uchiha **Heldalf **Future Rogue Cheney **Akainu **Sosuke Aizen **Beelzebub **Shiro/Kotaro Yanagisawa *The Coalition **Venusians ***Almas ***Era ***Mea ***Saberio ***Sauk ***Tetra ***Ceuta ***Coleus ***Taka ***Seta ***Dominate ***Salem ***Reba ***Vex ***Zeta **Obito Uchiha **Akatsuki ***Nagato ***Konan ***Itachi Uchiha ***Kisame Hoshigaki ***Deidara ***Sasori ***Hidan ***Kakuzu **Zabuza Momochi ***Haku **Symonne **Lunarre **Maltran **Genos Arclight **Four Guardian Spirits ***Efreet ***Gnome ***Undine ***Sylph **Oración Seis ***Midnight ***Cobra ***Racer ***Angel **Hungry Wolf Knights ***Kama ***Cosmos ***Kamika ***Uosuke ***Neppa **Kizaru **Aokiji **Rob Lucci **Hordy Jones **Crocodile **Gecko Moria **Eustass Kid **Eneru **Espada ***Primera Espada Coyote Starrk ****Lilynette Gingerback ***Segunda Espada Barragan Louisenbairn ***Tercera Espada Tier Harribel ***Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer ***Quinto Espada Nnoitora Gilga ***Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez **Hollow Ichigo **Blackheart **The Reaper **The Five Virtuosos ***Gakushu Asano ***Teppei Araki ***Ren Sakakibara ***Natsuhiko Koyama ***Tomoya Seo *Zeref Dragneel *Acnologia *Alma Kaiba *Loki **Fenrir *Ymir *Ares **Nemean Lion *Fafnir *Kraken Other Characters *Mephisto Pheles *Amaimon *Asgardians **Odin **Thor **Freya **Tyr *Olympians **Zeus **Hades **Poseidon **Hera **Demeter **Hestia **Apollo **Aphrodite **Artemis **Dionysus **Hephaestus **Hermes *Maotelus *Flashback Characters ** Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *Metropolis ** *New Jersey *New York City ** *Texas ** *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Norway *Sweden **Stockholm Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil *Rio de Janeiro Africa Egypt *Cairo Kenya * Oceania Australia *Sydney Antartica Heaven * Hell * Asgard * Olympus * Underworld * Atlantis * Celestial Spirit World The Eight Worlds Earth (Saint Seiya Omega) * Ninja World * Zestiria World * Earthland * Pirate World * Living World * Assiah * Earth (Assassination Classroom) * Reverse Side of the World Terminology Cosmo: A mystical energy and the fundamental force which powers every supernatural feat in the Saint Seiya world. It is the source of life for all living beings and also the reason all matter in the universe exists. It originated from the Big Bang that gave birth to the universe, and any time Cosmo is burned inside a body, it's a smaller scale reproduction of the real Big Bang. All human beings have Cosmo deep inside themselves, but only a few are truly aware of it, and even fewer are able to burn it and/or increase it until it explodes. *'Cosmoenergy': The energy generated by the burning of one's Cosmo, which is also called an "aura". It's the primary life force in the universe, used by every living being (even after dead in the case of humans) and heavily associated to senses. Saints and other warriors, gods, and some select others can use the cosmoenergy to awaken senses above the regular ones necessary for life. Color varies to the user: colors like blue, red, green, white, pink, yellow are associated with positive elements as strength, justice, peace, hope, happiness, love and good. While colors like purple, black, dark red (blood), etc., are associated with the negative elements as evil, cruelty, ambition, and destruction. Cloths: Armors worn by Athena's 88 Saints, one for each constellation. There are 48 Bronze Cloths, 24 Silver Cloths, 12 Gold Cloths, and one more that is Athena's, a God Cloth. *'Bronze Cloth': The 48 Cloths worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, the weakest level of soldiers in her army. *'Gold Cloth': The 12 Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints, the strongest level of soldiers in her army. Clothstones: Containers for the Cloths worn by Athena's Saints, which take the shape of many minerals. *'Superior Clothstones': Evolved version of normal Clothstones, with the energy of Ryusei. Senses: The five basic senses of every living being: sight (eyes), hearing (ears), taste (mouth), smell (nose) and touch (nerves) are the senses which most human beings are born with, and encompass their activities in life. *'Intuition': The sixth sense that represents the strength of Athena's Saints, and is inherent to all who feel their own and/or that of others. Several supplementary abilities include telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, atomic manipulation and destruction, energy projection, and temperature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': The seventh sense that draws out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. *'Godhood': The ninth sense. *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even demigod-level beings. *'Gaia': A legendary power that only one person can acquire every one millennium. The other requirement is that person who had experiences and growth the most, regardless of race, age, gender and history. An enchantment of Ryusei, Gaia grants the user immeasurable power to battle god-level beings of mythology. It also increases their physical strength, speed, reflexes, senses, and even their Cosmo to the highest point possible. Another trait that when in contact with a god, the user can gain a portion of that god's energy and transfer it to their own, allowing him to create an energy clone with that god's power. Jutsu: *'Ninjutsu': **'Nature Transformation': *'Taijutsu': *'Genjutsu': *'Senjutsu': *'Dōjutsu': **'Byakugan': **'Rinnegan': **'Sharingan': *'Kekkei Genkai': Chakra: Artes (Skill Arts): The term used to refer to all named attacks and spells in the Tales gaming franchise. *'Martial Artes' (Special Arts): Typically involves direct and physical interaction of a weapon or the user's body with the enemy. **'Hidden Artes' (Secret Skills): The final rank of strike artes, representing the most powerful artes that are available to a character that relies on physical attacks to damage enemies. *'Magic Artes' (Magic or Technique): Also known as spells, are used by characters who have knowledge and ability to perform magical feats. **'Seraphic Artes' (Heavenly Echo Techniques): A type of Magic Arte used by Seraphim. ***'Offensive Magic': ***'Healing/Support/Recovery Magic': *'Mystic Artes' (Hidden Secret Skill or Hidden Inner Meaning): Rare and powerful artes that are unique to each person. *'Combination Artes': Magic: The physical embodiment of the spirit, and the main form of combat utilized by Mages. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano (the magical particles inside every living being; organic and inorganic). Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. *'Caster Magic': Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic': Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell': Ancient Spell as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic': A type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. Magic Items: Objects with magical properties. Can be used by Mages and regular people. *'Everyday Objects': Magical Items are items that have practical applications in everyday life. *'Weapons': Magic Items that are used in battle or for defense by the user. *'Armors': Magic Items that are worn by the user. These usually have magical properties that give the user some type of advantage in battle. Devil Fruit: Mystical fruits found in the One Piece world that can give the eater a variety of abilities depending on the fruit. There are three known types: *'Paramecia': The most common of the three, they give the user various superhuman abilities and/or traits. Other Paramecia can alter features of the body, such as stretching one's own limbs, or the people, objects, and environment around them. Finally, there are users that generate substances, such as poison. *'Logia': Normally the rarest of the three, Logias allow the user to transform into an element or even into a materialization of a abstract concept, such as darkness. This can render them intangible to physical attacks as well as be able to absorb said incoming attacks. Logia users also gain abilities that relate to their element. *'Zoan': This type allows the user to transform into an animal and acquire every trait associated with that animal. The users can also transform into human-animal hybrid forms or a twin-beast hybrid. Additionally there is a subtype of Zoan much rarer than even Logias, the Mythical Zoan. Haki: A mysterious power found in every living being in the One Piece world, while not too different from the normal senses, most are not able to tap into this ability. Currently, most Haki users are limited to two types of Haki with a select few being capable of the 3rd Haki type, Conqueror's. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Dangai (Parsing World): Also known as the Precipice World, is the dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, separated from space and time. Garganta (Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): is how Arrancar and Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Hakuda (White Hits): is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. Captain Soi Fon of Squad Two excels in this style. High-speed Taijutsu (Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It seems to be a combination of several martial arts. Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step): is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Arrancar's Sonído. Hoho (Step Method): is a defensive style of fighting which relates to footwork, it is one of the four basic combat skills of the Shinigami. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, which incorporates speed and agility. The skill level of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. *'Shunpo' (Flash Steps): is a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; users of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended period of time would obviously be out of practice, causing them to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. Kido (Demon/Spirit Way): is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hado for direct attacks, and Bakudo for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell may be diminished. Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure): is the physical force/pressure that a person’s Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami, Arrancar and Quincy can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu. *'Reikaku': (Spiritual Sense) or "Reiatsu Chikaku" (Spiritual Pressure Perception): The senses by which one feels and pick up on Reiatsu. Every person that has Reiatsu subconsciously uses both their sense of vision and their Reikaku at the same time in order to see. When concentrating in the midst of battle, Reikaku takes over an overwhelming amount of perception. In other words, the subconscious begins to stop seeing with “eyes”. Reiraku (Spirit Coils): are the visualization of Reiryoku into ribbons, which spiritually aware beings can follow. Reiryoku (Spiritual Power): is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities. Reishi (Spirit Particles): is the main component material of Souls and all spiritual matter. Sonído (Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): is a high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku, which are roughly equal in terms of speed. Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship): is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique. It is the specialty of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven. Zapakuto (Soul-Cutter Sword): The main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. It is a katana which reflects aspects the user's soul and personality. A Zanpakuto has a symbiotic connection with its owner, its spiritual embodiment possessing similar traits to its owner and evolving to reflect its Shinigami's power. By learning the name of the sword's spirit, and through training, Shinigami can unlock more powerful transformations of their Zanpakuto. The first transformation, known as a Shikai (Initial Release) which acts like a binding contract between a Shinigami and the sword, changes the Zanpakuto's appearance to so the owner can facilitate its special abilities to its fullest. The second transformation, known as Bankai (Final Release), is an ability normally seen in Shinigami captains that requires ten years minimum to master. Once achieved, the Shinigami can unlock the full potential of their Zanpakuto, increasing their own power several times over. Though rare, it is not impossible for two people to manifest the same Zanpakuto and spirit. This is considered the ultimate taboo of the Gotei 13 and the individuals who manifest the spirit are forced to fight to the death to determine the Zanpakuto's true master. For Arrancars, Resurrección (Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade") returns the essence of an Arrancar's offensive Hollow abilities to their humanoid bodies. Meister: A person with the knowledge to become an Exorcist. Acquiring the title of Meister is essentially the most basic qualification for becoming an Exorcist. There are five categories of Meister: Knight, Dragoon, Doctor, Tamer, and Aria. The difference between the categories is their style of fighting. *'Knight': A Meister who uses swords to fight Demons. Some Knights use enchanted Demon blades, which have unique abilities and are quite rare. Other Knights are also able to use powerful, long-range magic techniques from their blades. *'Dragoon': A Meister who fights using ranged weapons, such as handguns and machine guns. Some may use specific weapons or ammunition to exploit the weaknesses of certain elemental demons. *'Doctor': A Meister who treats and heals wounds inflicted by Demons, known as mashō. These people typically possess the knowledge of basic first-aid, emergency first-aid, and the ability to treat ordinary injuries. *'Tamer': A Meister who summons and controls Demons known as familiars. It is a natural talent that few people possess. *'Aria': A Meister who fights by reciting verses from the Bible and sacred scriptures. Aria specialize in knowing Fatal Verses which, when recited, exorcise specific Demons. Weapons/Vehicles *Adamantine Armor *Black Kabuto *Black Rhino FR-U 4 *Black Wing Armor *Brachio Tank 5 *Celestial Armor *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Canis Minor Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Goat Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Twins Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key *Chakra Blades *Clear Heart Clothing *Demon Wind Shuriken *Explosive Tag *Fang *Flame Empress Armor *Fleuve d'étoiles *Flight Armor *General Franky *Heart Kreuz Armor *Heaven's Wheel Armor *Holy Water Grenade *K'rik *Kitetsu III *Kurikara *Kusanagi *Lightning Empress Armor *Magic Clima-Tact *Mini Merry 2 *Mjölnir *Morning Star Armor *Musica Sword *Nakagami Armor *Shark Submerge 3 *Shusui *Soul Calibur *Soul Edge *Soul Solid *Thousand Sunny *Wado Ichimonji *White Rocking Horse 1 Races *Angel *Celestial Spirit *Cyborg *Demon **Etherious *Dragon **Drake *Fishmen *God **Elder God *Hellion *Hollow **Arrancar *Human **Artificially Enhanced Human **Fullbringer **Mage **Quincy **Shepard **Shinigami **Squire **Superhuman *Primordial *Seraph **Normin *Tailed Beast Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with nine separate verses containing many powerful characters, including several humans, animals (natural and genetically enhanced), aliens, mythological creatures, demons, dragons and gods. It has Multi-City Block to Town level Low-High Tiers, Large Town to Mountain level Mid-High Tiers, Large Mountain to Large Island level High Tiers, Country to Continent level Top Tiers, and Moon to Planet level God Tiers. It also has two Multi-Universe level Cosmic Tiers. It is decently fast depending on the class, with A to SS-Class being around Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic speeds, with anyone at SSS-Class and above is at least High Hypersonic or faster. Tiers Cosmic Tiers: Universe to Multi-Universe level God Tiers: Moon to Planet level Top Tiers: Country to Continent level High Tiers: Large Mountain to Large Island level Mid-High Tiers: Large Town to Mountain level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Town level Mid Tiers: Building to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Alliance Files Main Article: Movies Main Article: Music Openings # Endings # Voice Cast Note: Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters, while voice actors from Studiopolis or Bang Zoom! Entertainment will acquire new character roles in place of some Funimation voice actors. This also includes voice actors that are retired from anime or have been dead for years, or some from western animation, video games, or even from live-action to try anime for a while, as these stories will honor them by "picking up the slack" as if their voices are heard in this crossover. Main Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Rin Okumura *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Josh Grelle - Pegasus Kouga *Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Robbie Daymond - Sorey *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel Secondary Cast *Alexis Tipton - Vulpecula Emma *Andrew Love - Fleet Admiral Sakazuki "Akainu" *Apphia Yu - Rio Nakamura *Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane *Ben Diskin - Orion Eden, Sai *Ben Lepley - Takuya Muramatsu *Brian Beacock - Renzo Shima *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Bryce Papenbrook - Romeo Conbolt *Caitlin Glass - Rose *Carrie Keranen - Lailah *Cassandra Lee Morris - Hinata Okano, Nee *Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilia, Kumi *Chris Burnett - Hiroto Maehara *Chris Hackney - Kotaro Takebayashi *Christine Marie Cabanos - Shiemi Moriyama, Symonne *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Cindy Robinson - Sumire Hara *Clifford Chapin - Tomohito Sugino *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka *Crispin Freeman - Future Rogue Cheney, Itachi Uchiha *Cristina Vee - Aquila Yuna *Dave Wittenerg - Kakashi Hatake *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Derek Stephen Prince - Uryu Ishida *Eden Riegel - Elysium *Eric Vale - Sanji *Erica Mendez - Apus Sachi *Felecia Angelle - Manami Okuda *Fred Tatasciore - Pantherlily *Gideon Emery - Lieutenant Colonel Troy Redfield *Grant George - Ryunosuke Chiba *Ian Sinclair - Zaveid, Brook, Beelzebub *J. Michael Tatum - Shiro/Kotaro Yanagisawa, Acnologia *Jād Saxton - Carla *Jamie Marchi - Rinka Hayami *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Jerry Jewell - Yuma Isogai *Joel McDonald - Koki Mimura, Zeref Dragneel *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Kira Buckland - Edna, Izumo Kamiki *Kirk Thornton - Iago *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden, Yuzuki Fuwa *Kyle Hebert - Ryuji "Bon" Suguro, Sosuke Aizen *Kyle McCarley - Venus *Kyle Phillips - Sosuke Sugaya *Laura Bailey - Blue, Monkey D. Aika *Leah Clark - Yukiko Kanzaki *Luci Christian - Nami *Matthew Mercer - Wolf Haruto *Max Mittelman - Taiga Okajima *Micah Solusod - Blizzard, Dragon Ryuho *Michael Johnston - Mikleo *Michelle Rojas - Toka Yada *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Mona Marshall - Konekomaru "Koneko" Miwa *Monica Rial - Kaede Kayano/Akari Yukimura *Morgan Garrett - Megu Kataoka *Natalie Hoover - Hinano Kurahashi *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Ogie Banks - Taisei Yoshida *Patrick Seitz - Franky, Heldalf *Paul St. Peter - Kurama *Ricco Fajardo - Itona Horibe *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Roger Craig Smith - Lionet Souma *Sam Riegel - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Sonny Strait - Usopp, Korosensei/Ryushi Korogane *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue, Kuro, Aria *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Steven Blum - Nightmare *Tara Platt - Kirara Hazama, Kido Saori "Athena" *Tia Ballard - Happy *Todd Haberkorn - Sagittarius Seiya, Obito Uchiha *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Sarutobi *Troy Baker - Ryoma Terasaka *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Minor Cast *Alex Hirsch - Racer/Sawyer *Alexis Tipton - Alisha Diphda *Amber Connor - Maotelus *Austin Tindle - Reba, Lunarre *Ben Diskin - Natsuhiko Koyama *Bob Carter - Taurus Harbinger, Odin *Brian Beacock - Hidan *Brian Drummond - Gecko Moria *Brianna Knickerbocker - Gemi *Brina Palencia - Artemis, Young Roronoa Zoro *Bryce Papenbrook - Andromeda/Virgo Shun *Bryn Apprill - Selene, Meredy, Ritsu, Shirahoshi *Caitlin Glass - Madison Harper, Ceuta, Hiromi Shiota *Cherami Leigh - Yuri Egin *Chris Burnett - Young Portgas D. Ace *Chris Jai Alex - Ben Briggs *Chris Niosi - Dezel *Christopher R. Sabat - Chiron, Fenrir, Zeus *Cindy Robinson - Cosmos *Cris George - Blackheart *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki *Dameon Clarke - Leo Mycenae *Darin De Paul - Horlogium *Darrel Guilbeau - Amaimon *Dave Boat - Thor *Dave Wittenberg - Libra Shiryu, Admiral Borsalino "Kizaru", Gamakichi *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Virgo Fudo *Dee Bradley Baker - Jörmungandr, Sköll, Hati Hróðvitnisson, Lernaean Hydra, Nemean Lion, Erymanthian Boar *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Kisuke Urahara *Elric Timothy Atchison - Alma Kaiba *Eric Vale - Loke/Leo, Seta *Erica Mendez - Young Sorey *Erin Fitzgerald - Kamika *Fred Tatasciore - Taurus, Kakuzu, Hephaestus *Garrett Schenck - Zenrus *Ian Sinclair - The Reaper *J. Michael Tatum - Salem, Eneru *Jamie Marchi - Freya *Janice Kawaye - Yuzu Kurosaki *Jarrod Greene - Cobra/Erik *Jason Douglas - Admiral Kuzan "Aokiji", Ares *Jason Liebrecht - Rob Lucci *Joel McDonald - Hermes *John DiMaggio - Jimbei, Hercules *John Swasey - Almas, Crocodile *Johnny Yong Bosch - Yukio Okumura, Sasori, Hollow Ichigo *Josh Grelle - Teppei Araki *Justin Briner - Aries Kiki *Justin Cook - Zeta, Eustass Kid *Kaiji Tang - Ren Sakakibara *Kara Edwards - Athena *Kari Wahlgren - Virgo *Kate Higgins - Gemini Integra, Sylph, Lilynette Gingerback, Karin Kurosaki, Young Gray Fullbuster *Keith Silverstein - Scorpio, Vex, Coyote Starrk *Kirk Thornton - Kisame Hoshigaki, Shiro Fujimoto *Laura Bailey - Era, Tier Harribel, Kushina Uzumaki *Lauren Landa - Kotomi Shiota *Leah Clark - Mavis Vermillion *Lex Lang - Tadaomi Karasuma *Liam O'Brien - Efreet *Lindsay Seidel - Angel/Sorano Aguria *Luci Christian - Mea, Young Natsu Dragneel *Martha Harms - Irina Jelavić/Bitch-sensei, Aphrodite *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Katsuyu *Matthew Mercer - Coleus, Pain, Yusei Shiota *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto, Aquarius *Melissa Fahn - Ophiuchus Shaina *Micah Solusod - Midnight/Macbeth, Gakushu Asano *Michael McConnohie - Baraggan Louisenbarin, Hayabusa Shiota *Michael Sinterniklaas - Nnoitora Gilga *Michael Sorich - Gamabunta *Michelle Rojas - Mini *Mona Marhsall - Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Monica Rial - Pallas, Plue *Morgan Garrett - Scorpio Sonia *Nika Futterman - Undine *Patrick Seitz - Saberio, Aoda, Hades, Isshin Kurosaki *Paul St. Peter - Xandes *Quinton Flynn - Kon *R Bruce Elliott - Makarov Dreyar *Rachel Robinson - Maltran, Medusa, Hera *Ray Chase - Titan, Cancer *Richard Epcar - Gnome, Hordy Jones, Poseidon *Robbie Daymond - Tomoya Seo *Robert McCollum - Jellal Fernandes, Taka *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara *Sam Riegel - Sagittarius, Mephisto Pheles, Subaru/Saturn *Samuel Vincent - Uosuke *Stephanie Nadolny - Young Pegasus Kouga *Stephanie Sheh - Aries, Female Pain, Rin Nohara, Young Yukio Okumura *Steve Kramer - Gen Sarutobi *Steve Staley - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Steven Blum - Tetra, Zabuza Momochi, Igneel *Susan Dalian - Haku *Tia Ballard - Raki *Todd Haberkorn - E.N.D. *Tony Oliver - Ulquiorra Schiffer, Minato Namikaze *Travis Willingham - Phoenix Ikki, Sauk, Dominate, Neppa, Portgas D. Ace *Troy Baker - Capricorn, Kama, Apollo *Vic Mignogna - Cygnus/Aquarius Hyoga, Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha *Wendee Lee - Shura Kirigakure, Yoruichi Shihoin, Young Rin Okumura *Whitney Rodgers - Aguri Yukimura *Xander Mobus - Loki Additional Voices *Aaron Dismuke *Alexis Tipton *Apphia Yu *Austin Tindle *Ben Diskin *Ben Pronsky *Bob Carter *Brina Palencia *Bryn Apprill *Dee Bradley Baker Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Funimation *ADR Directior: Lex Lang *Assistant ADR Director: Caitlin Glass *ADR Editor: Clifford Chapin *ADR Scriptwriter: Elric Timothy Atchison, Jamie Marchi *ADR Spotter: Kayli Mills, Erica Mendez Trivia * Category:Holy World War Series